Gone Again
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: Sister-fic to Graveside Lanterns. Takes place after the Season 4 finale. Dalaric bromance and established Delena.
**Well, after finishing the season 4 finale at 5:00 this morning, I was struck with some inspiration. It was so clear that Damon was happy Alaric was back, and after he was gone again, you could see the disappointment in Damon's face, the loneliness. So, this one-shot, sister-fic to the first one, was born. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Damn you. You up and left again. Now what am I supposed to do? I don't even have Little Gilbert to talk to you through, cause he's dead too! Yeah, I got the girl, but at what cost? You're still gone, Ric." Damon said, glaring at the headstone. Graduation had happened and all the ghosts were gone. The night was clear, with a slight breeze blowing. "You know what? This time you don't get any of my fancy bourbon. You can go thirsty. See what I care. You're dead anyway. And you aren't coming back this time. Leaving me alone to babysit. Again, mind you. And, everyone's going off to college, which means I won't be able to babysit. You suck, Ric."

"Damon?" Elena asked, cautiously walking out from the trees. Damon turned toward her.

"Seriously? Last time it was Jeremy, now it's Elena. Trying to tell me something, Ric? Oh, wait, you can't. Cause you're dead. And I can't see you this time." he scowled, turning back to the headstone. Elena look at him, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"You miss him." she said softly. Damon scoffed.

"Who, Ric? No, I don't." he replied.

"Yes, you do. You've missed him since he died. I know, Damon. I know you lit a lantern for him."

"Didn't do anything, did it? Still hurts, doesn't it? Doesn't change the fact that he's still gone, and I am still left with babysitting duty. And drinking alone." the blue eyed vampire said.

"Damon, wasn't it just you who said feelings are good? That you need to let them in? If you keep ignoring your feelings for Alaric, they're going to destroy you." Elena insisted. He turned towards her.

"Feeling his loss won't change anything. If anything, it'll give me a weakness. I do care. That's a weakness, Elena."

"No, Damon, it's not. It's strength. Strength because you're feeling the pain and dealing with it. Besides, you're already beating yourself up. I can tell. I know you Damon."

"You don't know anything, 'Lena."

"So, you don't mourn the loss of your friend? Your drinking buddy? You're telling me that the hole that was in your chest didn't fill when you saw him again, only to be emptied when he disappeared again? Don't lie to me, Damon. Admit it. If not to yourself, then to me. Admit that you miss him."

"Fine! I don't know what it will change, but fine. Having him back was nice. Having him back, hearing him talk about you, about me and Stefan, about us. It was nice. But it's gone and I can't deal with that right now. We have bigger fish to fry." Damon said, turning back towards the headstone. Elena smiled softly at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" she asked. He threw a glare in her direction.

"Like I'm some hurt puppy. Like one wrong word and I'll break." he told her.

"Maybe you need to break. Maybe you need to lash out. If that's what starts your healing, then do it. Scream, cry, yell, break a few trees."

He rolled his eyes.

"Damon Salvatore does not cry."

"We both know you do." she said, smiling.

"I can't break down. Not yet. I won't break down."

"Fine. Just, Damon, know that you can." she whispered before walking away and disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

* * *

 _Later_

When Damon slipped into her room* at three that morning, she wasn't surprised. He wrapped his arms around her after depositing an empty bottle of bourbon on her nightstand.

"I miss him." he murmured into her neck. She ran her fingers through his raven-black hair and softly tugged, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"I know." she told him. It was then that he broke, a silent tear sliding down his cheek. She pulled him back to her and hugged him tightly as he quietly grieved for his friend.

* * *

 **So, I really don't like that ending. It's like the story took a mind of its own and decided to write itself, but I don't like it.**

 **UPDATE: I fixed** **the ending! I like it much better, even though Damon doesn't really show his touchy-feely side on the show.**

 ***And for the sake of this story, the Gilbert house has not been burnt down yet.**


End file.
